Taking Chances
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Alison "Ally" Hummel is Kurt's adopted sister, who was just a face in the crowd that nobody knew existed. But then she gets talked into joining Glee Club and soon finds herself in different positions. What will happen as she deals with a pregnancy and being in the middle of love triangle? Set in Season 3 (Story better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

Nobody here knows who I am. I am just one of those lost faces in the crowd, or in the halls in my case. I go to McKinley, which is a high school in Lima, Ohio. It school where I am pretty sure, that a student could get away with putting someone in a coma.

With all the homophobia in this school, I am surprised that it hasn't happened to my brother or any of the others like him.

Unlike my brother, nobody knows who I am at all. There are tons of students at this school and like some of the losers, I am invisible. The only people that know my name are the ones that I live with, the ones that I am related to.

Sure, I could get attention if I wanted to by wearing some sort of slutty outfit or in other terms, a very short dress where anyone could see easily see things I don't want to them to see. Or I could do something bad that could get me suspended; giving me a bad reputation. Of course I am not like that.

I am not like most of the people in this school because I am a tomboy. I never really understood the point of dressing up all fancy everyday like most of the girls, and even some of the boys do in this school. Besides, all it really does is set people up to get in bad relationships, which ultimately gets them into more trouble.

Don't get me wrong, I don't really judge anyone, as long as they are decent in terms of not being a bitch, I think we'll get along great.

I always give a chance to someone, I know what it is like to feel like everyone is judging you and the only thing I had at that time was hope. I had many days like that from the time that I was seven because I wasn't like the others that I lived with.

I was smaller, a little heavier, and I also had faith and hope that things would get better. The others I lived with tried to make me forget that. But I never did, which made them stay away from me and make sure no one made me feel like I belonged. Luckily I was given another chance by the time I turned 11.

* * *

I walked down the halls, like I did every day, nobody really noticing me, but then I went to my locker and I saw Finn there. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend or something?" I asked. I did not know her name, but I did know he met me at my locker since my sophomore year.

"I needed to talk to you about something." He said and as I took something out and closed my locker. "It's about the Glee Club. You know the club you refuse to join." He said and I sighed. Like I would get in there.

"Finn, I am not joining." I said. I have made that clear many times, it took long enough to get it through to Kurt that I wouldn't join.

"Please." He begged. "They changed the rules because of people losing interest in the arts. They changed the requirements to 18 members. We only have 17." Well I could see that there weren't going to be many groups at Nationals with this new rule, unless this school was the only one who until this year, just made it to 12 members.

"Sorry, but I am not joining." I said and left him there. It's not that I can't sing or that I don't like to sing. I do, but I haven't sang in front of anyone since I was 12 and even then, I didn't like to do it. For most of my life, I have had stage fright and maybe I still have some left.

* * *

I was walking back from lunch because I didn't like to be in the cafeteria when someone bumped into me and I dropped all my things. "I'm so sorry." I looked and saw it was a guy, who was wearing a little too much hair gel for my taste.

"It's fine." I said as he handed me my stuff that had fallen on the floor. Why did he look so familiar?

"I'm Blaine." He said, I had heard that name before. But where was the question.

"I'm Ally. Ally Hummel." I said and then he looked at me with this strange look. "What?" I asked.

"Sorry." Was all he said, before heading in another direction. That was strange, but I guess it didn't matter. So, I headed to the library like I had intended to do. I spent a lot my time there because it was quiet and it was easy to things there.

I realized I had been there a while when Kurt came in and sat at the same table as me. "What is it 6th period already?" I asked and he nodded. It didn't matter to me, all I was missing was English and it was my easiest and best subject.

"So I heard that you met Blaine officially." Kurt started by saying. That's why he looked familiar. I remembered one night I passed by Kurt's bed room and I swore I saw him making out with someone; Blaine was his boyfriend.

"That's why he seemed so familiar."

"Yeah, anyway, I heard Finn talked to you—" Oh great, now he was going to ask me.

"I thought I made it clear that I am not auditioning. I can't." I said.

"Yes you can." Kurt said and before I could speak, he continued talking. "I know it's been a while, but I know you. You were good even when you had stage fright. Now it's not that you're worried about the people, you are worried about yourself."

I felt like that was the same thing. I sighed as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. "Think about it, because I think you would enjoy the club and the people in it." He had a point. I still didn't know if I should audition.

* * *

That night I thought a lot about what Kurt and even what Finn said and I guess I should stop worrying about whatever I was worrying about. I am pretty sure it's the people and the idea of not being what they are looking for. I am not twelve anymore, so why am I still in the shadows?

I will audition today and I think I had the perfect song. So after school, I went to the choir room and I could see all eyes on me as I entered. Kurt and Finn looked surprised but the good kind of surprised. "Hi, I would like to audition." I say.

The teacher, Mr. Shue nods and steps away from the front of the room as I stand in front of everyone. I take in a few breaths. I then looked at the piano man and he starts to play the music. Then I began to sing.

_Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world but  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
On this planet they call Earth_

_You don't know about my past and  
I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is goin' too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
What do you say? What do you say?_

_I just wanna start again  
And maybe you could show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin_

_Hey now, hey, my heart is beatin' down  
But I'm always comin' back for more, yeah  
There's nothin' like love to pull you up  
When you're lyin' down on the floor, babe_

_So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do  
Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do  
Like lovers do_

_What do you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
What do you say? What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world_

I looked and saw that everyone was applauded; it felt good. I haven't had this feeling for years. Now I really feel stupid for not auditioning for joining sooner.

I know auditions are typically a verse and chorus, but I kind of needed to sing every different lyric. It had to be perfect since this was me taking a chance.

"That was amazing." Me. Shue praised and my smile turned into a grin. "What is your name?"

"My name is Alison Hummel." I said and then everyone looked at Kurt. "But everyone calls me Ally." I added, to take the looks off Kurt and also Finn.

"Are you a freshman?" The girl, who was sitting next to Finn, asked me.

"No, I am a junior." I replied. "I decided that this was a good time to start taking chances." I said and I could tell that at least Mr. Shue liked it.

"Welcome to Glee Club, Ally." I said and I then went over to where the rest of the club were sitting and I sat in the chair in between Kurt and this blonde girl. I had a feeling that Kurt was right and I was going to like it here.

* * *

**What better day to post a new story than on my birthday? (haha)**

**I am starting this over again. It's now going to be in a different point of view. It will for the most part be in Ally's, but it may sometimes altar. Anyway, this chapter we get introduced to her and the next chapter is where the story really starts. **

**Also, Ally is played by Ashley Benson.**

**Song: Taking Chances (Celine Dion)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Now people actually know who I am, well some people. They thought I was insane for putting Ms. Sylvester's offer to be apart of the cheerleading squad on hold. But thing was I wasn't much of a cheerleader anyway, even though I was probably nicer and had more enthusiasm than any of the other girls on the team.

My real problem were those uniforms. I seriously doubt they would let me wear the pants that the male cheerleaders wear. Sure it would be strange, especially since I am not overweight or anything like that. I don't like skirts and I am pretty sure that the tight uniform will leave marks on my skin.

Of course, then there was my offer to be on the football team. Of course, I actually did try out for the kicker spot because I do like playing football and any kind of sports. I have always had this sort of athletic side in me, which is why I tried out.

But afterwards was when Brittany and Santana had gotten me into trying out for the cheerios; I don't even know why I said yes.

Sure, it's what every girl dreams of being in high school right? Well not me.

I honestly find it degrading and I have this theory that being a cheerleader, turns girls into stuck up bitches, because I don't all cheerleaders were like the mean girls when they first started out.

My biological mother was a cheerleader, sure she wasn't exactly a bitch from what I could remember of her, but she was obsessed with the fact of her daughters being like her. She always put me and my older sister in these dance and gymnastics programs to make sure when we got to high school we would be a cheerleader.

Even if it was wasn't what either of us wanted.

Anyway, even though I hate cheerleading and the uniforms with much passion, a lot of people tell me I should reconsider. They ask me if I want to have the new girl outcast status for the rest of high school. No I don't, even though I am not new to the school. Of course, nobody knew I was alive my freshman nor my sophomore year, so they assume I am new kid now that I am _alive._

I loved football and sports more than anything, but people were telling me I was insane to choose cheerleading over sports, even though cheerleading is technically a sport.

Honestly, I do not know what to do anymore.

* * *

I went to Glee Club and I sat next to Kurt, since I really didn't have any friends yet. Well there was the guy with dreads, I think his name was Joe. He goes to my church, but I don't know if he remembers me. There was Brittany, but she was with Santana and I am not sure if I should intrude.

Soon Mr. Shue came in. "Alright, as you all know, the fall assembly is coming up." He said.

"Are we performing again?" Brittany asked. It was pretty obvious that we were. Didn't the Glee Club perform at like all of them?

"Yes, and I was thinking that our newest member would like to take the lead." He said and then everyone in the room turned to me. "Ally, would you like to solo?" He asked me. How could I say no to a solo?

"Mr. Shue? She has only been here, what? Two days and you are giving her a solo?" The girl, Rachel asked. I rolled my eyes, Finn told me how much she loved her solos. "You need to give solos to the ones who have been here longer and deserve the spotlight." I knew she was talking about herself even though I was sure she got a solo more than once a week.

"Oh thanks, Rachel." Tina said. "I didn't think you thought I deserved one." Everyone, including myself laughed at that.

"No offense Tina, but you have no experience. Unlike myself—" She ended up being cut off, by Mercedes.

"Who wants every solo and has no compassion for others." I already liked Mercedes. "I say we give her a chance." Everyone else, except Rachel pretty much agreed. So Mr. Shue said that I also get to pick the song that we do as long as it is appropriate; no one wanted a repeat what happened the last two years.

I don't know what song that fit that at the moment. Good thing he was giving me time to pick a song. After that Mr. Shue just talked about Sectionals.

* * *

The next day, I was exhausted. I was up half the night thinking about a million things. The Assembly, and which sports team I was choosing; it was like one way or another I would lose. And then to make things worse, I had Spanish class.

Not that I didn't like the language or anything, but Mr. Shue was teaching it and he sucked at it. I know because I took it in middle school, even though it was a bad idea since I had just found out I had dyslexia.

That a different story for another day though.

Because this school was stupid, they decided to put me in Spanish, when I would rather take another language. ASL would be easier for me because it would involve language with your hands and no words that look like gibberish; if only this school had that instead of only offering Spanish and French.

I sat in the back like I always did. I never really paid attention because he made no sense with his teachings and I already learned Imperfect. Usually I just burry my face into the words of whatever book I had on me that day; but not today.

Someone sat next to me. Well, there was this one boy who always sat back here to hopefully escape being called on because he didn't understand a thing that was going on; I don't blame him. I looked over to him and I try to remember where I have seen him before; Glee Club.

It only took me a few seconds to remember his name. It was Rory. He was an exchange student from Ireland. He turned in my direction and I looked down at my book. "Hi." He said, in a whisper so Mr. Shue wouldn't hear.

"Hi." I repeated back. "Rory, right?" I questioned, even though I knew that it was his name.

"Yes." He replied. "You're the new girl, Alison, right?" He asked me and I sighed. Everyone thought I was the new girl. But I let him off the hook this time because I know he hasn't been here that long; everyone is new to him.

"If you mean new Glee Club girl, than yes." I say. "And it's Ally. No one calls me Alison."

"Sorry, I just figured—Never mind." He said.

"You just figured I went by Alison or that I was new because you never seen me before?" I questioned.

"Both…?" He said, awkwardly and that was when I started laughing and then soon he grinned and let out a chuckle.

"It's fine. I mean everyone thinks I am new even when I have been here since I was a freshman. Everyone also assumes I am a sophomore because I take Spanish II." I said and he gave me a look, I did rant a lot.

"Sorry. I talk too much." I said.

"I like it when you talk." He said.

"It is better than this terrible attempt at teaching isn't it?" I questioned. We both laughed again, but only to be interrupted.

"Ally. Would you like to answer this question?" He asked me, thinking I wasn't listening. Of course, I knew what he was talking about. I nodded and answer the question right and he seemed very surprised. "Right. Then… Rory, how about this one?" He said and he looked like he was about to panic.

I whispered the answer and Rory was also off the hook. Mr. Shue turned his attention back to everyone else. "Thanks." Rory said.

"Good thing I took this stuff in Middle School." I said.

"Then why did you take this again?" He asked.

"Because they think Spanish is hard enough for a person with dyslexia. French would apparently be overwhelming." I said. Rory and I continued to talk for the rest of the class, I know that Mr. Shue didn't notice and even if he did, it wouldn't matter because I already knew what he was talking about; in a way.

Once the bell rang, Rory and I walked out of class together. "So, do you have any idea about what we are going to do for the assembly?" He asked me. I wish I knew.

"No, to be honest, that is the least of my concern." I said. "I have people hounding me on if I am either going to be a football player or cheerleader." I knew what I wanted, I think. I honestly don't even know what I am thinking anymore.

"Well, do you have a preference?" He asked me.

"Of course. I mean, I love football, plus, I rather be on a team with guys than on a team with girls and 90% of them are popular snobs—" He cut me off then.

"I think you made up your mind." Rory said and I smiled. True, but I knew Santana and Brittany were going to hate me if I chose football. Of course, there was Finn, Sam, Puck, and Mike on the football team… I guess it was a better deal.

"Well I am stupid." I say, even when I don't mean to.

"Pressure can do that to a person." He says and I smile. He isn't like any of the guys I have talked to before. "Anyway, I'll see you later." I watch him leave and walk over to a girl with brown hair and pink clothes on and he kisses her cheek. I sigh. He has a girlfriend.

"Sorry, but Lucky the magical leprechaun has a girlfriend who has tons of gold." I hear someone say and I turn to find Santana behind me. I could now recognize her from Glee Club; her name was Sugar. I swear she could be the daughter of Gwenth Patrow with a name and personality from what I could see.

"I wasn't staring." I said, as if it wasn't obvious; it was.

"Sure. And you weren't just smiling when he told you not to be a cheerleader." She said and I frowned. Before I even made it official. "It's fine, it's not everyone's thing."

"So, is he and Sugar a serious thing?" I asked, wonder if I had a chance.

"I think they hooked up, which is why they are together. I doubt it will last through, but if you ask me, you could do a lot better than pot of gold boy." She said. Everyone had their tastes, of course, she wasn't into boys; I knew that from experience.

* * *

We were getting ready for the assembly. Mr. Shue loved the song choice when I gave it to him a few days prior; right after I was an official member of the Titans. I got the idea for the song as I was talking to Rory.

They pulled up the curtain and I stood in front.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

_'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake, feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Without you_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
You're better off without me_

When the people in the auditorium stood up and cheered and I didn't see anyone get seduced, I knew that I did good; of course, who doesn't like a good song like that? This was only just the beginning.

* * *

**So Ally likes Rory, but Rory is with Sugar. Also she decided to be on the football team. Not every girl likes to be a popular cheerleader. **

**Song: Pressure (Paramore)**

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I remember going to my locker and grabbing my things when some random cheerleader stopped in my path. "What?" I asked, she was giving me this strange look.

"Nothing, we're just looking at nothing." She said. "I mean, that's what you are." Was that the best thing she could come up with? "Well that is what you used to be, and now you joined Glee Club and the football team… I would rather be nothing than a loser." She then left, I rolled my eyes.

I was smarter than her. I could have insulted her back with things way more clever, but I am not that kind of person. And besides, it didn't really bother me, even if it was sort of true since nobody knew my name; I just sort of showed up.

As the girl left Kurt and Blaine came my way. "Just wait until you taste your first slushie facial. It's a lot worse than that." Kurt said and I grinned. I remembered seeing Kurt come into the girls bathroom with some other girls, with something blue all over his face.

"No thanks, I'll stick to bad insults please." I replied. I then saw Rory and then I walked over to him, without telling Kurt or Blaine what I was doing.

"Hey." I said and he grinned, seeing it was me. "Were able to finish the Spanish homework?"

"Are you kidding? It's the complete opposite of what he talks about. Who could?" Rory replied and I smiled and laughed.

"Good thing you have a friend who already knows what he should be talking about. I'll fill you in later?" I said and he nodded.

"Sure. I'll see you later." He said and then I see him go and kiss his girlfriend, Sugar and I sighed. Why? Why were the cute ones taken? Or better yet, why were the ones I liked taken? I guess I had to deal with it since there was no possible way of breaking them up.

* * *

I went to Glee Club and sat next to Kurt again, I didn't want to intrude on Rory and Sugar, so I just sat by my brother again; I needed more friends.

Soon Mr. Shue came in and wrote _Duets_ on the board. I guess I was getting stuck with whoever didn't get a partner. "Your duet partners will be chose by fate. Not by yourselves." He said and that was better than being the last one picked.

Mr. Shue showed us a bucket that was filled with tiny pieces of paper with all of our names on it. Maybe I had a chance of getting a good partner. "First, Rachel and Kurt." He said and I saw my brother looked at the girl who in my opinion, is sort of annoying; I sensed a battle duet in the makings.

"Then we have Sam and Finn." He said and I looked to see my step brother look at the blonde; he was on the football team with me, he was probably interesting since everyone called him _Trouty Mouth_, for some reason.

"Blaine and Mike" So Kurt's boyfriend who wore too much hair gel and the male Asian guy whose dancing skills are impressive.

"Mercedes and Brittany." I liked both of them. Mercedes was tough and Brittany was hilarious even though I think she is being serious; I can't help but wonder what happened to her.

"Tina and Puck." The jock who looks like a jerk and Tina. The female Asian, who I also like.

"Ally and Rory" I made sure my eyes didn't widen and a huge humiliating smile didn't appear on my face as I turned to Rory. He grinned at me; I really got lucky with this one. I wonder who Sugar was going to be with, especially since I was going to be singing with her boyfriend.

"Joe and Sugar." Well that answered that question. Sugar was working with the guy from my church, I wonder if he recognizes me. "And finally, Santana and Quinn." I don't really know much about Quinn, but Santana likes me, so I like her.

I was already liking this assignment.

* * *

Later that day, I was at my locker when Sam came up to me. "Hi." He said and I grinned, but I arched my eyebrow because I had no idea why was talking to me.

"Hi…?" I said.

"I'm Sam." He said

"I know. You're the quarterback and in Glee Club." I replied. "Sorry, but why are you talking to me?"

"Am I not allowed to talk to you?" He questioned and then he did an impression of someone I didn't know, which made me laugh anyway.

"No, but you have never spoken to me before, so why now?"

"Well, I noticed your excitement when Mr. Shue said who your duet partner is." He said. Oh crap. Someone noticed. Maybe I can lie my way out of this.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I stated.

"I saw the way the two of you look at each other." He said. I sighed, why couldn't he be an idiot like Brittany? "Plus, Santana said _"wanky_", so I know what that means." I knew that it wasn't that noticeable.

"Okay, fine. You know." I said. Very soon the whole school will know. "It's not like I can do anything about it. He's with Sugar." I was going to have to accept that even if I didn't want to.

"All I am going to say is choose a good song." Sam said.

"I picked a Heart song. I just have to see if we can do it." I replied, before walking away. I don't know if he was trying to just be friendly or if he wanted to help me get Rory to be my boyfriend, but I let that thought go as I Rory came my way.

"So do you have any song in mind for our duet?" Rory asked me.

"I was thinking a Heart song." I told him. "Do you know the song, _Alone_?" He shrugged and I grinned. "Well, why don't you look it up tonight and you can tell me tomorrow if you like it or not." I suggested and he agreed to do just that.

* * *

I was in my room, working on some last minute homework when my phone went off. It was a text from Rory, it must have been about my song choice.

"_I like the song! Can't wait to sing it with you. –Rory"_

I smiled and then put my phone to the side, I was still smiling. Then my phone went off again and I looked and saw it was from an unknown number. I opened the text and frowned when I read it.

"_You better watch yourself or you won't like what happens to you"_

What was that supposed to mean? That was my first thought. My second thought was who this is?

"_Who is this?"_

I replied and after about 10 minutes, I didn't get answer. But finally I did and I looked to see what it said and I didn't like it any more than the first.

"_You'll find out if you don't back off."_

That made even less sense and I had no idea what this was about. Whoever this was, I would like to know what I did to get threats from this mystery person. I feel like I am getting my own personal A and I am one of the girls from Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

The next day, I gave Rory the lyric sheet with his parts of the song highlighted, I know sort of geeky, but it didn't matter to me nor him for that matter. He took it and walked away and I smiled. I put my books in my locker and as I closed I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and I felt something cold and wet go all over me. It felt sticky as I wiped my eyes, I noticed it was red.

"Welcome to loserville." The jock who threw it on me stated. Was this school filled with unintelligent jerks?

"Why-?" I tried to ask, but then I saw Sugar and I knew that she must have sent those texts last night. I don't know if I should count this as her warning or part of her starting to ruin my life. As the slushie dripped down my face, my eyes started to burn and it was hard to see.

I felt someone pulling me somewhere, I couldn't see who. Once we stopped, I knew I was in a bathroom once I wiped my eyes and saw a sink. I turned it on and the person who led me there helped me clean up as best as I could.

Even afterwards, my eyes still burned. I looked up to see who the person was and I was it was Sam. "I saw it happen." He started off. "I guess you're an official member of Glee Club now."

"Great." I said, sarcastically. Kurt was right that getting one of these in the face really do suck. "And this wasn't a Glee Club welcome. This was a stay away from my boyfriend warning." I added. I was sure that this was my warning.

"What?" Sam questioned. Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Tell me. Who did this?" Sam asked, he seemed interested.

"It's Sugar's way of telling me to keep my distance from Rory." I told him.

"Do you want me to do something—?" He asked, but I shook my head. Doing something wouldn't solve anything.

"No, that won't think anything. It will make things worse if anything." I said. "I can handle her." I really hoped I was right, because since this was the warning, I don't what she would actually do to me.

* * *

I asked Sugar to meet with me later. But first Rory and I had our duet in Glee Club. I knew this song like the back of my head, I hoped Rory knew it well too. The duets were good considering they were odd and random pairings. Strangely Puck and Tina sounded good together.

After they finished their song, Rory and I went up to the front of the room. We stood on opposite side of the piano as the music started to play. I noticed Sugar looking at me and it wasn't friendly. I ignored it as I started to sing.

[Ally]  
_I hear the ticking of the clock_  
_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_  
_I wonder where you are tonight_  
_No answer on the telephone_  
_And the night goes by so very slow_  
_Oh I hope that it won't end though_  
_Alone_

[Ally & Rory]  
_Till now I always got by on my own_  
_I never really cared until I met you_  
_And now it chills me to the bone_  
_How do I get you alone_  
_How do I get you alone_

[Rory]  
_You don't know how long I have wanted_  
_To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_  
_You don't know how long I have waited_  
_And I was going to tell you tonight_

[Ally]  
_But the secret is still my own_

[Rory]  
_And my love for you is still unknown_  
_Alone_

[Ally & Rory]  
_Till now I always got by on my own_  
_I never really cared until I met you_  
_And now it chills me to the bone_  
_How do I get you alone_  
_How do I get you alone_

[Ally]  
_How do I get you alone_

[Rory]  
_How do I get you alone_

[Ally & Rory]  
_How do I get you alone_

We smiled at each as the song finished and then we looked at everyone else who was applauded us. I could see that Sugar didn't really like it.

We needed to have a talk about this. So after Glee Club was over, I went into the auditorium and waited for Sugar to show up. I waited for half a period until she actually came. "What did you want?" She asked me.

"We need to talk about why you are threatening me." I said.

"Just stay away from Rory and we won't have a problem. I know we won't know that your duet is over." She said.

"Rory and I are friends, you can't tell me not to be friends with someone." I stated.

"Be friends with who you want. Just not Rory." She said and I sighed. She wasn't being reasonable here. "I mean, we choose our friends."

"True, but we can't choose who we love." I said. "Look, I know you like him, but I can't help that I like Rory too."

"Just stay away from him and we won't have a problem." Sugar said, as if she didn't hear a word I had just said. It is a good thing I come prepared.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't really listen to me. So, I hope you listen to the lyrics of the king." I said as I sat at the piano and she rolled her eyes.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay, would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

"I can't help that I like Rory." I said as soon as I finished and she looked angry and just walked out. I know that she knew what I meant and that I wasn't going to let her ruin my friendship.

"I can't help but like your version of that song than the original." I turned and saw Rory. My eyes widened. God, he heard me. He knows that I like him now.

"Thanks." I managed to say. He then walked up to me and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "I guess you know that I like you." I said, nervously. It was a little awkward. But then Rory kissed me.

"It's a good thing I like you too." Rory said. "And don't worry, she was angry because I broke up with her." He said. That made sense. I don't know if it was the song or when we met, but I didn't care. I kissed him and smiled at him; Rory was my boyfriend.

* * *

**So Rory and Ally are together and Rory broke up with Sugar. Also Sam and Ally have a friendship forming. **

**Songs: Alone (Heart) & Can't Help Falling In Love (Elvis Presley)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ally's POV**_

I could not believe this was actually happening to me. I knew there couldn't be any other option. I was late for my period and I was starting to get sick in the mornings; that had to mean I was pregnant. I knew it had to be impossible since I hadn't had sex yet.

Rory and I had only been dating a few weeks and we didn't want to rush anything yet. I didn't sleep or have sex with anyone. I never would do something so stupid, which I didn't. I didn't see how this was possible.

I guess I would find out for sure after school today when I saw a doctor, I really hoped that I was just coming down with something and I was just a little late; I really hope that is it because I have no idea how I could be pregnant.

I just have to keep quiet about this.

I start walking to my locker when I hear Sam calling me, but I ignore him and keep walking. I pretend not to hear him because I am not really in the mood for talking; this was not a good time. But then he went after me, pulling me aside.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." I lied, I hoped he would believe me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. Oh great, he knew something was bothering me. This was not good. I nodded, I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. Plus, he might tell Rory and I can't have him thinking I slept with someone else when I did no such thing.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay." Sam said and I nodded anyway.

"I'm fine, anyway, I better get to class." I tried to leave, but Sam stopped me. I knew I probably should have changed the subject to maybe throw him off that something was wrong.

"Come on, you can tell me." He told me. "We're friends, right?" I sighed, but then I nodded. "You can trust me then." It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it was that I didn't want anyone to know, especially since I hadn't seen a doctor yet about this. I decided I had no choice or he wouldn't leave me alone.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered and he just stared at me. "Can you please not stare at me?" I asked and he nodded, he was trying to take this piece of information in.

"When did you and Rory—" He tried to ask, but I stopped him.

"We never did." I told him.

"Who then?" Sam asked me.

"Well, I wouldn't know since I have never done it before." I told him, he probably thought I was lying. "I swear, I'm not lying." He nodded, I wasn't sure if he believed me or not, but I decided to trust him since he was the only who knew about this.

"How do you know you are pregnant? Are you sure?" Sam asked me. It wasn't possible, which was the biggest reason to why I was freaking out.

"I will know for sure when I see a doctor after school today." I told him and then I sighed. Suddenly, I felt sick again and I rushed to the bathroom to hurl. When I finally came out of the stall, I saw Quinn. She looked at me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I lied, I wasn't really okay since there was the chance of me being pregnant. I think she could see through my lie. I remember Kurt telling me about her getting pregnant her sophomore year, maybe she was another person I could trust with my secret. "Can I tell you something? Sort of personal?"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" She asked me and my eyes widened. "Sorry, I always go to that." Then she noticed my facial expression and her expression went back to the look when she asked me that question. "Wait…are you?"

"Well, the home test said I am and there are the factors of being late and being sick in the morning." I told her. "I am seeing a doctor after school today."

"Well, if you are pregnant, I'll do what I can to help. I've been where you might be going." She told me and I grinned as she left the restroom; well that was semi helpful.

* * *

I decided that it was probably best to blow off Glee rehearsal for the day. This was more important. Sam even offered to drive and accompany me. I was thankful because if I am pregnant, I don't know if I would be able to drive home without going into another car or big tree.

The drive felt like forever because I was so anxious. We finally arrived the wait in the waiting room felt even longer than the drive did. When I was finally called back, I made it clear that I didn't want my dad knowing about this; yet. He was friend of my family so I had a feeling that I might be able to trust him.

He did the sonogram and it did not take long at all for my theory to be confirmed; I was pregnant. "You are pregnant." He said and I sighed. This was what I was afraid of. "About 7-8 weeks." He said and I looked at him with confusion.

"7-8 weeks? Are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded. How is that possible? If I was that far along, that meant I would have had to gotten knocked up around August, but I had never even been close to a guy, with the exception of Kurt, since I was 12.

But then something hit me. I was with someone that summer, but nothing happened. Or least I wanted to think nothing happened.

After I was finished, Sam took me home, after telling him that I really was pregnant. I got out without saying a word to him and then locked myself in my room; I felt like crying. I did for a small amount of time.

But I stopped when someone was trying to come into my room; I hope it isn't dad.

I was relieved to see Kurt, I wiped my tears, before he saw me; I didn't want him to know about this, there would be too many questions. "Hey, are you okay?" Kurt asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Quinn told me." Kurt started off by saying and I turned with him. I felt betrayed, but I guess she assumed that he knew, considering he was my brother and he was one of the few people I trusted since he came into my life. "So, is it true?" I nodded and then he pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm 7-8 weeks." I told him, I might as well tell him this. I won't be telling Sam this information, he is already confused enough.

"Then how can it be Rory's?" Kurt asked. "You and Rory never did anything, did you?" I shook my head. I knew he still was confused.

"Then who is the father?" He asked.

"It's a long story." I said and I spent the next several minutes telling him what I thought and knew about how this happened and who did it to me. It wasn't my choice to tell him or that this happened. Kurt promised to keep my secret until I told people.

* * *

_**Joe's POV**_

As I finished talking to Sugar, who seemed to taken a like to me since Rory broke up with her, Ally pulled me aside. I hadn't spoken to her since the summer where I was an idiot. I really liked her, luckily she doesn't remember or she thinks it was a dream; I am thankful for that.

Ally didn't look to happy to be talking to me. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant." She told me. Well this isn't good, I really hope that the one that got her pregnant was Rory, but I doubt since Rory never said anything about doing it with her and he would considering we are close friends.

"Is it Rory's?" I asked and she looked at me, angrily. She knew that I knew the answer to the question.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you did to me." She said. "August, we working on something for the Church and you tried to make out with me." Okay, she did remember that. I felt guilty about that.

"And I stopped." I lied.

"Yeah, you waited an hour and then you…you…rapped me." She said, whispering the last part. It sounds horrible, even though that is what I did. It was a sin and I don't know why I did it, but I did. "For a while I told myself it was a dream and that it was you in the place of—it doesn't matter." She says it like she was rapped before. She wanted to forget, but this made it more difficult.

"I am finally with someone I like and you are messing it up for me." I feel terrible. I know that she is really angry but also scared which is why she sounds like that. I deserve it anyways.

"Ally, I'm sorry." I say. I know it won't help because she is already pregnant and there isn't anything I can do to fix it.

"Just I wanted you to know that now I have to carry your child and I also have to lie to Rory about who the father is." Ally said, I sighed. I knew why she was thinking that way, Rory would think she cheated and honestly, I don't know if he would let her or myself explain otherwise.

"Okay." I said, not knowing what I really could say. "I won't say anything to him." I told her and she nodded and then walked away.

* * *

**Well Ally is pregnant with Joe's baby because he raped her. Also Rory doesn't know yet. The only people that know or Joe, Sam, Kurt, and Quinn. **

**No songs in this chapter.**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ally's POV**_

I still hadn't told Rory about my pregnancy. I still haven't figured out what I was going to tell him. I mean, I knew I was going to have to lie because it wouldn't be good to tell my boyfriend that I am pregnant with his best friend's baby. Even if I did try to tell him the truth, he probably wouldn't believe me anyways.

I saw Rory coming my way and I smiled and he stopped once he had reached me. I smiled, but then I realized that he didn't look too happy. "Why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked and I frowned.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"That you're pregnant with my baby." He answered. I guess I didn't have to worry about telling him anymore.

"I didn't know how. Just like I am still not sure how." I said. He said 'his baby' so I knew he must believe it's his.

"Well, we did make out on your couch and at the pool a few weeks ago." Rory said. "Unless you slept with someone else, it has to be mine."

"I would never cheat on you." I told him. I didn't cheat on him, Joe raped me and it was before I met Rory, so it wasn't a lie. He then kissed me on the lips, I guess this means he is going to support me; I hope that was it.

"So what happens now?" Rory asked.

"Honestly, the only thing I know is that I'm not getting an abortion." I told him, that was never a possibility. If I did, I would basically be killing the baby; but that was just my opinion. Rory nodded and then we headed over to Glee Club. I wondered what the lesson for this week would be.

Mr. Shue came in as I sat next to Rory and I rested my head on his shoulder. "The Fall Musical is coming up and we are going to start auditions this week." He said. Maybe that would help take my mind off things.

"Whatever it is, I am going to need the lead for my college application." Rachel said from the back row. I rolled my eyes, I am sure she would get in without this lead in the musical. I know she is a senior, but shouldn't we all get a chance?

"What is the musical this year?" I heard Kurt ask.

"We are putting on a production of _Wicked_." Mr. Shue said and I smiled. I have been wanting to play in Wicked since I knew every single song by heart.

"Looks like you got a little competition." I said and Rachel gave me this look.

"I don't think I have to worry about competing with the pregnant junior." She said, but I saw her cover her mouth. I was sure it was intentional. I have no idea how she found out, but now everyone knew and I didn't know what to say next. I just got up and left.

* * *

_**Rory's POV**_

I couldn't believe what just happened. Ally looked distraught. I watched her get up and leave the choir room without a word and I got up to go after her. I saw her in the hallway and stopped her by putting my hand on her shoulder. "Ally. Wait."

"Did you tell anybody?" She asks me.

"No." I told her. Joe told me not to tell anyone, so I didn't.

"Well soon everyone is going to know and we are going to be the biggest freaks of this school. I go from being nobody to the pregnant slut." Ally said and I looked her. That wasn't her at all and I saw that tears were forming in her eyes.

"You shouldn't worry about what they think." I told her. She was beautiful and she was amazing. This whole thing was crazy, but if you think about it kind of wonderful. She was bringing another person to this world; we both were doing it. "And besides, I love you and I love this baby. I am going to be there for you unconditionally."

"I'm sorry, I need some time to think." She said and then left me there. I sighed, what could I do. I wonder if she believed me. Of course who would? She probably thought I am just saying that and when the baby is born I will leave her.

I wouldn't do that, I am here and as long as I am here I will be with her. Then something came to mind. She would be at auditions and had the perfect idea for a song. "My name is Rory Flanagan and I will be singing an Irish song that I love." I announced as I looked at Ally who was behind the curtains to my left.

_Live your life to the fall  
With a lifetime of smiles  
Made us know right from wrong  
Always knowing a lie_

_You made us to be tough_  
_But never too rough_  
_Rise above what you said_  
_Never easily lead_

_And one day we'll all sing along_  
_'Cause this is your song_  
_I wrote it for you_  
_It won't take all day_  
_Just a minute or two_

_You were a friend_  
_Walk with you to the end_  
_And one day we'll all sing along_  
_'Cause this is your song_

_So I'll try and go on_  
_Loving all that we know_  
_Through the hardest of times_  
_You put on a show_

_You made us stand tall_  
_When all around us would fall_  
_Even when you were alone_  
_You believed you could fly_

_And one day we'll all sing along_  
_'Cause this is your song_  
_We wrote it for you_  
_It'll take all our lives_  
_Just to help us get through_  
_You were a friend_  
_Walk with you to the end_  
_And one day we'll all sing along_  
_'Cause this is your song_

Once I was finished I went over to Ally and she wrapped her arms around me and I kissed her. "I love you so much." At least she understood me. I noticed Artie thought it was a weird song choice and a little too long.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

The next day it was time for my audition as well as Rachel's. We both wanted the lead, but I wasn't going to not put up a fight; especially after what she said. "First up, Rachel Berry." Artie said and I sighed, but I figured they were saving best for last.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing _Don't Rain On My Parade_!" She announced and I had to hold back a chuckle. She wasn't smart for that because I knew she was playing it safe. Would she do that for her audition for NYADA too? Rachel sang the song and sure she was good, but I looked around and some people seemed to be bored; like I said, it doesn't really look like she wants it.

"That was great, Rachel. But maybe next time you could try a different song." Artie commented as she walked off stage. See it wasn't just me. "Alison Hummel." Rory gave me a kiss before I started to head to the stage. Joe stopped me on my way.

"Good luck." He said and I grinned, but it quickly faded. I went up onto the stage and grinned as I quickly looked around.

"My name is Alison Hummel and I will be singing _This Time _by Celine Dion." I announced and the music started and my eyes fixated on Joe at this moment. Only I know that he is who I am thinking about while I am singing this.

_One more hour burns  
So scared of his return  
That I can't sleep tonight  
In this hospital light_

_What you call tragedy  
It's just another day to me  
For my heart beats with fear  
As his footsteps draw near_

_The life I'm meant to lead  
Won't slip away from me_

_'Cause this time's the last time  
I know that my eyes have seen too much  
This nightmare is not fair  
And I've had enough_

_You break me as I bleed  
You just say you're sorry, you call this love  
But this time your lies are not enough  
This time_

Once I was finished the audience starts clapping and I smile. Artie then praised my audition, I knew that I was getting the part now.

* * *

_**Joe's POV**_

I sighed walking out of the auditorium. I know that Ally was singing about me just by the words of it. I seriously doubt it was about Rory especially after his audition song and that kiss she gave him. I walked up to her and she didn't look happy to see me.

"I know that song was about me." I stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said, but I knew it was a lie. She knew very well that it was about me and what I did to her. "The song is about whoever wrote it about. I just thought of you…while I sang it." I had to give her credit for that one.

"Can't we talk about this?" I asked. I wanted to ask what she was planning to do about the baby especially since Rory won't tell me anything.

"There is nothing to talk about." She tried to walk away, but I stopped her.

"Yes there. You are carrying my baby." I stated. Everyone can think it's Rory and she could tell herself because that is what she in ways, wishes, but it mine.

"As far as everyone is concerned, it is Rory's. I will go to end of the earth to prove that it is Rory's because that is whose baby it should be." She said. Frankly she shouldn't be with child to begin with, of course that is my fault. "Look, I'm sorry, but Rory is my boyfriend and I love him. What you did…I may not show it but you don't know what it is like for me. I am dealing with this and this is not the first time." What did she mean by that? Was she raped before?

"What do you mean? Did someone else do it to you?" I asked.

"No, thanks to Kurt. Anyway that is not important." She said, I decided to leave it alone. "Look, you need to leave me alone. I just can't handle it." She said and then walked away. I wish I could take this back. I watched her walk away with Rory and I sighed. Maybe if I was different that would be me.

I thought had the perfect song for my audition. I glanced at Ally, who was in the audience, holding hands with Rory as the music started to play.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_

_Do you do what you did, when you did with me  
Does he love you the way I can?  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?  
'Cause baby, I didn't_

_That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong, I can't go on  
'Til you believe that that should be me  
That should be me_

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

Artie called me and Rachel into a meeting with himself, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Bieste. I hope I got the part because honestly we are just driving each other crazy. We have been fighting all week about the lead.

"We have decided." Artie said. "Ally, you are our Glinda and Rachel, you are Elphaba." At the moment Rachel and I both got excited.

"Yes!" We exclaimed and then turned to each other in confusion. "What?"

"Elphaba is the biggest part. Isn't that what you wanted?" Rachel asked me. No, actually Glinda; well she is in my opinion. I guess this made more sense because it would be weird for a brunette to play Glinda with one of the songs referring to it.

"No. I thought you wanted Glinda." I replied.

"I guess this bickering was all for nothing." Rachel stated once we walked out of there together. Not completely. She did tell everyone that I was pregnant and by now I am sure that everyone knows.

"Not all for nothing." I stated.

"Right. Look telling people about…you, that was an accident I swear." She said, but I grinned. She did cover her mouth after she said it so it was believable.

"Who told you anyway?" I asked.

"Finn." She said.

"Did you tell Rory?" I asked.

"He knew before my outburst?"

"Yes, someone told him, but I don't know who." I told her.

"Who did you tell?" She asked me.

"I told Sam, Kurt, Quinn, and Joe." I told her. I knew Quinn has been where I am so it couldn't be her. Sam, being my best friend wouldn't betray me, Kurt is my brother and being the first person I ever trusted, he wouldn't tell anyone. That only left Joe. Of course, it had to be him. Joe and Rory were best friends it had to be him. Now I regret ever telling him. "It had to be Joe."

"Why did you tell Joe before your own boyfriend?" I why did I say Joe?

"Joe and I have known each other. We go to the same church, so I felt okay with telling him since we have history."

"Do you have feelings for him?" She asks me then and I shake my head.

"No. Never." I said. Joe and I knew each other from church but we weren't really friends. Just fellow Christians. "I love Rory"

"Well maybe he just felt guilty hiding that truth from his best friend." Rachel suggested and I nodded. Thank god she bought it.

* * *

**So this was kind of a filler I guess. More will probably happen next chapter.**

**So Rory knows about the baby and is sticking by Ally completely even though he doesn't know everything. Rachel and Ally had a little feud, but it looks like its ending. Also, Joe still is dealing with his feelings for Ally.**

**Songs: This Is Your Song (Damian McGinty), This Time (Celine Dion), & That Should Be Me (Justin Bieber)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ally's POV_

The opening night of the play is this week. And I am looking forward to it. I haven't performed in a play since I was twelve and it was one of the best experiences of my life. Rachel and I have been going over the songs and lines all week, even though I didn't really need to; I knew _Wicked _just as well as she did.

I was happy that I was playing Glinda, even though the only similarity we had was that we were blonde. I was far from as popular as she was and I was definitely smarter than she was in the beginning to say the least. I am so happy that Rory is playing Fiyero, I was worried that Joe would get and I don't know if I could deal with spending extra time with him practicing.

I was walking down the hall, I glanced at few cheerleaders staring at me and then one them thought it would be funny to trip me and I would have fall down the stairs if it wasn't for Sam and Rory being there to stop me.

I could have broken something and not only would I have to miss opening night, my baby would be in trouble. "Thanks." I said, when Sam and Rory helped me to my feet and we all turned to look at the girls.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked them.

"Sam, it's fine." I mumbled.

"Better watch where you're going, Alex." One of them said.

"Why are you yelling at us? I'm sure the baby kicked, right Slut?" The other said and they all started laughing. I rolled my eyes, they thought they were so funny. At least they were starting to learn my name.

"It's Ally." I said. "Do you need me to spell it slowly for you?" I added, speaking as if they were stupid. I hated playing to their level, but they deserved it after trying to kill my baby. They rolled their eyes and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine." I told them. "They just have nothing better to do. And please don't go after them or anything."

"They called you—" Rory tried, but it was useless. Violence solves nothing whatsoever.

"No. Besides, we both know that isn't true." I said. At least I wasn't lying.

"Yeah. You would have happened to figure out how this happened, have you?" He asked. I don't blame him for asking.

"We did get drunk that one night at Brittany's when she was with Santana and her parents were gone for the weekend." I said. It actually happened, but we didn't do anything; I didn't get as drunk as he did.

"Great, so I have no memory of our first time." He said and I sighed. I looked at Sam, who took it as a sign that he should leave.

"Neither do I." I said, I only remember bits of it and I wish I could forget it all since it wasn't really by choice. "So, let's say that we've never had our first time together. And when we do it, when we are actually in states to remember it…that can be our official first time." I said and he smiled. He liked it and I did too. I would eventually get to have a real first time with the boy I liked and when I wanted it. We started to walk to class.

"Do ever wonder why all popular girls are mean?" He said and that was when I had to sing.

_Popular_

_You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce ooh  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

_To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were—well are!  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popular - lar_

_La la, la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular_

_When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh! Ha, ha!_

_They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!_

_And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity_

You'll be popular  
Just not quite as popular  
As me

* * *

_Joe's POV_

I went into the auditorium and I saw that Rachel and Ally were practicing for opening night in a few days. It's ironic that they were at each other's throats last week and now are friends. It's kind of how Glinda and Elfie were.

[Rachel & Ally]  
_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz._

[Rachel]  
_But of course I'll care for Nessa._

[Ally]  
_But of course, I'll rise above it._

[Rachel & Ally]  
_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, Yes. There's been some confusion, for you see my roommate is..._

[Ally]  
_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..._

[Rachel]  
_Blonde._

Ally gives this offended look that is so believable I had to contain myself from laughing to loudly.

[Ally]  
_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

[Rachel]  
_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

[Ally]  
_My pulse is rushing._

[Rachel]  
_My head is reeling_

[Ally]  
_My face is flushing._

[Rachel & Ally]  
_What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes... Yes_

_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!_

[Ally]  
_For your face,_

[Rachel]  
_Your voice,_

[Ally]  
_Your clothing!_

[Rachel & Ally]  
_Let's just say- I loathe it all!_  
_Every little trait how ever small,_  
_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_  
_With simple utter loathing!_  
_There's a strange exhilaration._  
_In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong!_  
_Though I do admit, it came on fast,_  
_Still I do believe that it can last._  
_And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long._

[Rachel]  
_Boo!_

[Ally]  
_Ah!_

The music stopped suddenly and I noticed Ally looked a little angry. I guess that wasn't meant to happen yet. Rachel was trying hard not to laugh, like I was. "We didn't even get to the second part yet." Ally said.

"You have to be believable like that. Like you never expected it." Rachel said as if Ally needed work; she didn't.

"Why are you giving me pointers? We are both great and everything is going to go perfectly." Ally said.

"Just a suggestion." Rachel said.

"Okay…anyway, I have to go." Ally said and then she walked in my direction and was surprised to see me, but didn't say a word before walking away and I went after her. "How long were you watching?"

"The whole thing." I admitted.

"Stalking much?" She said, playfully, but I knew that she also meant it as a serious question. "But it doesn't come as a surprise." I shouldn't expect to be on any good terms any time soon.

"Ally—" I tried.

"Please, I have to go. And I really don't want to hear this right now." She said.

"Where do you have to be? It's not like they'll let you play football with that baby." I stated, it was true.

"I'm already benched and instead of watching for two hours, wasting my time. I am going to work." She said. Wait, she had a job? Since when? I didn't know she worked anywhere besides when the church was having events and such.

"Job?" I questioned.

"I have to go." She said and walked away. I just couldn't keep myself from wondering about this job.

* * *

_Rory's POV_

It was opening night and so far everything was going great. Ally and Rachel were doing great and I had already had some good scenes with her. Now they just had to do the closing song.

[Rachel]  
_I'm limited (just look at me)_  
_I'm limited and just look at you_  
_You can do all i couldn't do, glinda_  
_So now it's up to you (for both of us)_  
_Now it's up to you..._

[Ally]  
_I've heard it said that people come into our lives_  
_For a reason bringing something we must learn_  
_And we are led to those who help us most to grow_  
_If we let them and we help them in return_  
_Well, i don't know if I believe that's true_  
_But I know I'm who I am today because i knew you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_  
_Who can say if i've been changed for the better?_  
_But because i knew you i have been changed for good_

[Rachel & Ally]  
_It well may be that we will never meet again_  
_In this lifetime so let me say before we part_  
_So much of me is made of what i learned from you_  
_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart_  
_And now whatever way our stories end_  
_I know you have re-written mine by being my friend..._

[Rachel]  
_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_  
_Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood_  
_Who can say if i've been changed for the better?_  
_But because i knew you_  
_Because i knew you_  
_I have been changed for good_

[Rachel & Ally]  
_And because i knew you..._  
_Because i knew you..._  
_Because i knew you..._  
_I have been changed for good..._

After the show, I looked but I couldn't find Ally. She wasn't anywhere and Rachel didn't know where she was either, so I was starting to get worried, when Joe found me.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked me.

"I can't find Ally." I said. It's like she's disappeared.

"She left." Joe said. How could he have known that? Where could she have gone? And why? "And I know where she is."

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I hated that I to leave as soon as the play was over. I didn't even get to talk to Rory after because I had work a shift. Someone called in sick at the last minute and I had to fill tonight. I made it clear tonight I couldn't because I had my show, but you know. Life sucks and if I was going to have a baby, I needed money.

I went over to my next table and recognized a familiar face; well I didn't at first. "Ally." She said and after looking at the older woman for a second, I knew who it was; I smiled.

"Ms. Dickson." I said. My foster mother, who I hadn't seen since Kurt's family adopted me and we moved here to Ohio. "What brings you to Ohio?" I asked.

"My husband is on a business trip and we decided to make a trip out of it." She said. I guess she got married sometime after I left. "So how's your family?" She asked me. She could never forget them; it was impossible.

"Great, I love them." I said. She then looked down, I wondered if I was showing already.

"So, do you have a special man in your life?" She asked. I guess she could tell that I was pregnant. "How long are you?" She then asked.

"His name is Rory." I told her. "And I'm about 2 months."

"Ally!" I turned around to see Rory coming in. How did he find me? Of course it had to be Joe. I swear he is this close to telling Rory that he isn't the father.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You left and you didn't tell me where you went. I was getting worried and then Joe brought me here." He said.

"Sorry, I had to work tonight. It was late minute and I had to leave quickly so I wasn't late." I told him. "Sorry."

"So is this him?" Ms. Dickson asked and I nodded. I looked to Rory and he was confused on how I knew this woman.

"Rory, this is my former foster mother, Melanie Dickson." I said and she smiled at him and he did the same back.

"Nice to meet you." Rory said and turned back to me. "What are you doing working here?"

"If you haven't noticed I am going to have a baby and I need money." I told him, I thought he would understand. I hoped.

"Ally, I am here for you. If you need help, I would help you." Rory said. "You don't need to do this alone. This is my baby too and I want to help."

"But it's not your job." I said. It technically wasn't. He didn't need to do this since I am the one that made the mistake.

"Yes it is because I love you." He said and I didn't know what to say next. Luckily Ms. Dickson did the job for me.

"He's a keeper." She said and then a man sat in front of her, whom I assumed was her new husband. "Ally, Rory, I'd like you to meet my husband, Peter." She said.

"Former foster children of yours?" He asked.

"I am. Ally Hummel." I said.

"Right, Mel here never shuts up about you." He said. I was flattered that even though I was gone, I was remembered even if it was by my foster mother. "Anyway, they said they can't play music. Something is broken." We have been meaning to get that fixed, I think.

I looked away when my boss came over.

"Is there a problem, Ally?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"We'd like to have music while we eat our food." Peter said.

"Sorry, we are having technical difficulties with that." He said and I tried not to roll my eyes. He won't ever fix it because the only money he gets here is what he uses to pay us.

"You have a set of mics and such over there. Why not have someone sing?" Ms. Dickson suggested. Oh god, not again. Not here.

"Those are for karaoke night and doubt any of my employees would be up for it or have the talent to do it justice." He said. He can be brutally honest.

"I know for certain that Ally can sing. And I am sure that her friend here can too." She said. Here we go again. Just like the good old days.

"Ally." He said and I sighed. "Do this and I'll raise your salary." He was begging now. But I didn't really want to sing in front of all these people who I didn't know; I just spent the night singing and besides I was unprepared and I'd probably mess up again.

"She'll do it if I can be her duet partner." Rory said and I looked at him with wide eyes, angrily.

"Deal." He said and Rory pulled me off to the stage. I didn't know if I could say anything.

"Rory…I can't." I mumbled.

"Come on, you are amazing. You can do this." He said. I was going to argue, but everyone was watching once the music started and I was stuck.

[Rory]  
_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I'll wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

[Ally & Rory]  
_With or without you  
With or without you_

[Ally]  
_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you_

_I'll take your hand and you take mine.  
And baby, all we have is time.  
And I wait for you._

[Ally & Rory]  
_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

_Ooooooooo  
Ooooooooo  
Ooooooooo_

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you _

I smiled as the people in the diner started to clap and then I looked at Rory and I kissed him.

I got off work an hour later and I took Rory back to my place. I was so happy and he was too. We were ready. It was time; it was going to be the best night we've had in a long time.

* * *

**So Ally and Rory officially had their first time together. They put on **_**Wicked**_**! Also Joe is still interested in Ally and the school isn't in favor of Ally at the moment. And there was an appearance of Melanie Dickson, who is portrayed by Meryl Streep. **

**Songs: Popular (Wicked), What Is This Feeling? (Wicked), For Good (Wicked), & With Or Without You (U2)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW**


End file.
